


jeśli będzie szczęśliwy, to historia jest skończona

by waterophelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterophelia/pseuds/waterophelia
Summary: pory roku się zmieniają, ale czy zmieniają się ludzie?stiles wolałby wieczną zimę.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	jeśli będzie szczęśliwy, to historia jest skończona

Peter nie szanuje ludzi (wiedzą to wszyscy, przynajmniej już teraz, wreszcie; kiedyś, tak dawno temu, że ogień przestaje wypalać mu powieki, Peter szanował i kochał i cierpiał; czasami myśli, że jemu ogień wypala oczy i sny, a Peterowi wypalił duszę). Może to głupie, ale Stiles był pewien, że to, że jeśli ktoś - nawet Peter - wydaje się dawać możliwość wyboru, to znaczy, że daje możliwość wyboru. Stiles się myli, bo jest tylko człowiekiem, a ktoś proponuje mu coś więcej, a on odmawia i łudzi się, że to ma znaczenie. Ciało zaczyna go palić, to jak płonięcie i wie już, jak czują się ludzie spalani żywcem; być może to nie ma znaczenia, a potem ktoś wpycha go pod prysznic i nie potrafi już rozróżnić, czy to, co płynie po jego ciele, to krew, czy woda. Decyzję podjęto za niego - w pewien sposób to miłe, bo od dawna wszyscy polegali na jego decyzjach, a potem przyciskali go do ściany i warczeli albo kazali obcinać sobie ręce albo robić inne okropne rzeczy. Z drugiej strony, teraz ktoś każe mu zjeść ludzką rękę z resztą ludzkiego ciała, bo nad nim połyskuje okrągły księżyc, widziany na czerwono wygląda bardziej upiornie niż zwykle, i Stiles pochyla się i gryzie, pochyla się i połyka; rano pochyla się i zwraca wszystko, a Peter mówi, że jest z niego dumny. Stiles ma ochotę zjeść też jego, Petera rękę, co prawdopodobnie nie świadczy o nim najlepiej.

Podróżują w stronę wybrzeża (dowiaduje się tego po swoim pierwszym morderstwie; zdaje się, że informacje to forma nagrody za śmierć). Stiles nie rozróżnia miast i nie wydrapuje pazurem kresek na lakierze kradzionego samochodu, ponieważ Peter informuje go o wszystkim, odkąd pochylił kark (co oznacza, że nie musi już zabijać, tylko czasami, kiedy nad tym nie panuje). Zatrzymują się w hotelach i przez to, że wszystko zdaje się już nierealne, że nie ma Dereka ani Scotta ani jego ojca, że jest tylko Peter przy jego boku i cicho bijące serce, sześćdziesiąt siedem uderzeń na minutę, zdarza mu się liczyć w nocy, przez to Stiles pozwala zaciągać się do wypożyczalni filmów i kłóci o to, który powinni obejrzeć; staje na tym, że nie obejrzą żadnego filmu o wilkołakach - to warunek Stilesa - i niczego brytyjskiego - to akurat warunek Petera, który chce chyba być patriotyczny, ale zapomina o tym, że istnieje jeszcze jakieś kino oprócz brytyjskiego i amerykańskiego, więc ostatecznie oglądają francuskie i kanadyjskie dramaty i oczywiście przerabiają całe uniwersum Marvela i Stilesowi chyba udaje się poprawić nieco filmowy gust Petera, z czego jest dziwacznie dumny. Raz w miesiącu przemieniają się w wilki, a o siódmej dziesięć z powrotem stają ludźmi i jedzą na śniadanie niemalże krwiste steki, po tym, jak na późną kolację pochłonęli człowieka albo dwóch, czasami jelenia, ale mimo wszystko ludzie zdarzają się częściej. Stiles nie mówi o swojej magii, tylko raz, kiedy Peter pyta, czy potrafi nad nią panować, odpowiada „nie”, a przeskok, jaki wykonuje jego serce tłumaczy własnych strachem przed tym, że magia go pożre. Peter zdaje się to akceptować, bo nigdy więcej nie poruszają tego tematu i jedyna zmiana, jaka zachodzi, to sny, w których Stiles już nie płonie, ale wybucha od nagromadzenia magii; rano budzi się w czyiś ramionach (o tym też nie rozmawiają). Peter nie mówi mu nigdy, że wszystko będzie w porządku, Peter po prostu ćwiczy z nim po kilka godzin dziennie, nie rzucając nim o ściany, daje wygrać w ich wyścigu, który wspólnie nazywają „kto pierwszy dobiegnie do Miami i z powrotem” (który zaczyna się, kiedy są kilkadziesiąt mil od Miami), ogląda kiepskie filmy (jeśli to on wybiera) i filmy doskonałe (jeśli wybiera Stiles), zabiera do wesołego miasteczka, jeśli jest w okolicy, pomaga kontrolować przemianę, nie przejmuje się jego gadulstwem i sarkazmem, daje prowadzić samochód (w rodzinie Hale’ów to chyba największy dowód zaufania) i ogólnie jest dobrym przyjacielem, chociaż Stiles nie lubi tak myśleć; ostatecznie, to Scott był zawsze jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Scott po prostu miał na głowie całe to zamieszanie z wilkołactwem i dziewczyną, i nawet łowcami, więc to nic dziwnego, że Scott nie poświęcał mu za dużo czasu. A Peter wydaje się to wszystko rozumieć, kiedy siedzą razem w małym samochodzie, dużym samochodzie (wszystkie kradzione, ale Stiles upiera się, żeby potem dzwonić do właściciela i mówić mu, gdzie może znaleźć zgubę, a Peter - Peter patrzy na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach i się zgadza). Życie wydaje się może nie idealne, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zostawili w Beacon Hills, ale wystarczające.

Wszystko to zostaje spieprzone dokładnie w sześć miesięcy po ich wyjeździe, kiedy Peter mówi „Chcę zostać alfą Hale’ów, na naszym terytorium. Chcę, żebyś zabił dla mnie Dereka i pomógł zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy będą mieli coś przeciwko”. Stiles nie odpowiada „Kurwa, nie, dlaczego mówisz o tym teraz, dlaczego niszczysz wszystko”, nie mówi też „Nie zmusisz mnie”, nie mówi nawet „Nie zrobię tego nawet jeśli zagrozisz mojemu ojcu, bo sześć miesięcy nie czyni z ciebie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wiesz”, wącha tylko emocje w powietrzu (zdenerwowanie, niepokój, podekscytowanie, zadowolenie; żadna z jego emocji, przecież jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy mówił, że nie potrafi kontrolować magii) i kiwa głową.

Kiedy wracają do Beacon Hills, wita ich tutejsza wataha; myślenie tak o nich jest łatwiejsze, nie tak personalne. Peter w niego wierzy, Peter mu ufa, Peter mówi „Zrób to dla mnie, Stiles” (Stiles nie lubi zawodzić ludzi, ale nie lubi też zabijać przyjaciół; głównym problemem jest fakt, że Peter, mimo wszystkich dziwnych pragnień, chyba jest jego przyjacielem).

Stiles pozwala magii się przejąć. To uwolnienie wszystkiego, pozbycie się kontroli. To magia pożerająca go od środka, której jest tak dużo, że ma wrażenie, że wybuchnie, tak jak we własnych snach, ale magia go lubi, magia darzy go szacunkiem; Stiles zawsze był dobry w podejmowaniu decyzji, ale już raz zadecydowano za niego, więc jeszcze jeden raz nie zrobi różnicy.

Mało osób wie, że magia ma w sobie człowieczeństwo. Tutejsza wataha otacza ich (zaskoczenie, poczucie zdrady, może coś jeszcze, a Stiles wciąż pachnie tak, jak się od niego wymaga, nie wie jak właściwie, wymaga się chyba od niego sprzecznych rzeczy), Peter stoi obok, Peter ściska jego ramię, a Stiles mówi „Zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne” i magia decyduje sama.

To jak krąg, to jak koło, znowu ktoś wpycha go pod prysznic, tym razem nie ma krwi, tylko swąd spalenizny, magia wciąż buzująca w jego żyłach. Spalanie kogoś, kto płonął w pożarze, kto płonął z powodu koktajlu Mołotowa, komu śniły się płomienie, kiedy Stilesowi przestały się już śnić, jest trochę (bardzo) okrutne, ale magia wybrała.  
Derek zmywa z niego wszystkie zapachy, których nie udało się schować (zapachy nie-emocji). Mokre ubrania kleją się do ich ciał, kiedy Derek mówi „Tęskniłem” niepewnym, złamanym głosem, a Stiles przełyka ślinę. Wciąż ma dużo do powiedzenia, ale woda leci nieprzerwanie, a głowa Dereka jest spuszczona (Derek nigdy nie był przyjacielem, zawsze był kimś innym, a Peter chyba o tym zapomniał, a magia chyba o tym pamiętała).

Zanim odzyskuje odwagę, aby się odezwać, wataha wpada do łazienki, niewiarygodne, jak się tam mieszczą. Scott krzyczy, a wszyscy inni milczą (wyznaczyli go, myśli Stiles z rozbawieniem, są wciąż tacy przewidywalni), dlaczego się nie odezwałeś, co robiłeś z nim, dlaczego nie było cię pół roku, co to było, to przed chwilą, masz nam chyba dużo do powiedzenia, Stiles, brakowało nam cię. Potem głos Scotta się załamuje (Stiles zmusza się, aby nie wąchać), i wszyscy go przytulają, wszyscy go akceptują, nawet ze zmienionym gatunkiem i piętnem mordercy, tylko Derek stoi pod ścianą, a serce Stilesa ściska się boleśnie.

Dopiero po dwóch godzinach pokazuje im swoje oczy. Są niebieskie w ten sposób, w jaki nigdy nie powinny być, Derek zaciska mocno ręce wokół jego pasa i nie puszcza, „wszystko będzie dobrze, już jesteś bezpieczny”; ciekawe, czy Derek też zgadzałby się, aby oddawać kradzione samochody, myśli nieprzytomnie, nie, Derek nie ukradłby samochodu, Derek jest na to za dobry. Tylko że Derek miażdży mu żebra i to raczej nie jest nic dobrego, więc Stiles uśmiecha się i odpowiada „Ja też tęskniłem”.  
Czasami wciąż ma sny, ale teraz sny to wspomnienia. Teraz sny są jak wyrzut wspomnienia, ale teraz ma jeszcze coś, kogoś, kto potrafi ściskać go mocno i kto rozumie więcej (już tak kiedyś o kimś myślałeś, mówi w jego snach Peter, myślałeś, że ja cię rozumiem, pamiętasz?). Emocji Stilesa nie da się wywąchać, ale emocje wszystkich innych są jasne.

Derek pachnie jak czekolada i świeża pościel, jak las i krew; Stiles upija się tą wonią i wie, że magia podjęła dobrą decyzję, nieważne, ile przez to stracił, bo Derek pachnie miłością, a Stiles opuszcza własną kurtynę i pozwala Derekowi poczuć ten sam zapach.

(żadna decyzja magii nie będzie dobra i Stiles wymyka się nocą do lasu i płacze, bo jak mógł oczekiwać, że oddali od siebie wybór i będzie dobrze?)

***

pamięta:

Stiles oczywiście wie, skąd mają pieniądze. Kradną tylko auta, ponieważ Peter się na to upiera, zupełnie jakby nie lubił normalnych, kupowanych samochodów. To absurdalne, ale skoro jego towarzysz wykazuje jedynie takie zboczenie (tragedia związana z jego gustem filmowym nie jest nawet warta wspominania, chociaż Stiles wciąż odczuwa ją jako rodzaj zawodowej dumy), żadnych innych, to jest to do zaaprobowania. Szczególnie, jeśli wezmą pod uwagę fakt, że potem któryś z nich (zazwyczaj rolę tę przejmuję Stiles, ale, no cóż, to on się upierał) dzwoni do właściciela i informuje go, gdzie może znaleźć zaginione maleństwo. Zazwyczaj też rzucają odpowiedni czar (to robi zawsze Stiles, bo Peter, nieważne, ile rzeczy potrafi zrobić, magią posługiwać się nie potrafi), który umożliwia odjechanie jedynie właścicielowi lub osobą z nim powiązaną, tak, Stiles potrafi przewidywać i wie, że czasami ludzie wysyłają innych ludzi, aby ci zrobili to, co ci pierwsi ludzie powinni byli zrobić. I tak, o tej małej sprawie związanej z magią Stiles nie wspomina. Czego Peter nie wie, to mu nie spędza snu z powiek (tym bardziej, że sen z powiek spędza mu inna rzecz, ta, która wydarzyła się kilka lat temu i ta, o której też nie wspominają).

Więc zgadza się na kradzieże aut, nawet czasami w nich pomaga, zawsze z nich korzysta. Cóż, nie będzie przecież biegł za samochodem, prawda? To znaczy, możliwości fizyczne ma (przynajmniej teraz, za czasów człowieczeństwa, swojej własnej ery przedwilkołaczej, bieganie było jedynym sportem, w którym był dobry, ale nie znaczy to, że był w stanie przebiec nawet pięć mil) i potrafi przebiec kilkadziesiąt mil, ale nie lubi biegać w samotności, a Peter siedzący w samochodzie nie liczy się jako towarzystwo. Kradzieże początkowo aprobuje z pewnym trudem, chociaż fakt, że nie będą kraść pieniędzy czy jedzenia, nieco go uspokaja. Tym bardziej, że Peter powiadamia go o istnieniu spadku watahy Hale’ów, który wcale nie przynależy do alfy, tylko po śmierci Talii miał zostać oddany w ręce żyjących członków rodziny. Co znaczyło, że swoje części otrzymali Peter, Derek i Laura, a z uwagi na nie dyspozycyjność tej ostatniej (kiedy Peter mu o tym opowiada, Stiles patrzy na niego uważniej niż zwykle i znajduje to, czego chce - lekkie ściśnięcie dłoni na kierownicy - najlepiej rozmawia im się w samochodzie - zapach zabarwiony poczuciem winy) Derek przejął część należącą do siostry. Jednakże Peter wciąż ma ten spadek i Stiles zastanawia się, czy wszystkie watahy są tak cholernie bogate, bo serio, z aktualnym majątkiem mogą podróżować jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt lat, szczególnie że hotele nie są za drogie, a nie wybierają też luksusowych restauracji. Stiles pyta, czy Peter zamierza skalać swe ręce fizyczną pracą inną niż wbijanie pazurów w różne ludzie ciała, a Peter uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i odpowiada, że jego plan na najbliższe lata to pozostanie bezrobotnym, a nuż zainteresują się nim urzędnicy socjalni, a jeśli wybiorą się na wizytę domową - właściwie hotelową, poprawia go chłopak - będzie można potrenować to wbijanie pazurów, skoro tak nalega. Stiles śmieje się lekko; uderza go, że gdyby powiedział coś takiego do Scotta, a co dopiero do Dereka, każdy z nich przybrałby zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy; uderza go, że z Derekiem i Scottem nie może rozmawiać o tych głupich, szalonych rzeczach, o których mówi Peterowi, że z Derekiem i Scottem uważa na słowa, bo nie wie, co zrobiliby, gdyby wpadło im do słowy, że znowu jest opętany; ale wie, że Peter nie zrobiłby nic. Przytrzymałby go tylko za ramię albo położył mu rękę na karku albo przyłożył usta do czoła w nocy w za małym łóżku, i Stiles mógłby oddychać.

***

Stiles jest zawsze tym, który pomaga; teraz Stiles staje się tym, który potrzebuje pomocy.  
(Boże, wróć, nie chciałem, żeby tak było, Boże, wróć, proszę, szepcze do nieruchomych pni drzew i akceptuje wszystkie smutno-współczujące spojrzenia nimf)

***  
pamięta:

W towarzystwie Petera łatwo jest poczuć się dobrze. Stiles nie ma wątpliwości, że ta łatwość dotyczy jedynie jego - wyobraża sobie Dereka, siedzącego w ciasnym samochodzie obok swojego wuja i zaciskającego mocniej zęby w odpowiedzi na niektóre (wszystkie) uwagi; z Derekiem byłoby trudno. Stiles ignoruje momenty, kiedy jego towarzysz posuwa się za daleko, a na większość komentarzy odpowiada sarkazmem (który nie jest już jego jedyną bronią, ale wciąż pozostaje rozrywką) albo śmiechem. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, Peter potrafi być zabawny. A Stiles potrafi być obiektywny.

Pierwszy miesiąc pamięta jak przez mgłę; dni spędza w bagażniku, słuchając głosu mówiącego mu, że prawie nic się nie zmieniło, że będzie lepszy jako wilkołak, że wcale nie będzie musiał zabijać (przynajmniej nie za dużo). Pierwszy miesiąc to zimny metal wbijający mu się w nadgarstki i kostki, zimny metal nie dający się rozerwać. Pierwszy miesiąc to skowyt i ból i szyba, w której widzi swoje niebieskie oczy. A potem Stiles przyjmuje narzuconą mu rzeczywistość i zaczyna się przyzwyczajać i nie mieć z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia (przynajmniej nie za dużych). I zaczyna uśmiechać się, siedzieć obok Petera, a nie za nim, mówić dużo i szybko (zawsze za dużo i za szybko, ale nigdy na temat pożaru).

Drugi miesiąc to: czasem drżą mi ręce i czasem mam wyrzuty sumienia, ale czasem wydaje mi się, że jestem szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Trzeci miesiąc mija bez drżenia rąk.

***

Wszystko jest jak śnienie. Nie ma snów.


End file.
